A New way to live
by nightfall12345
Summary: This is how Dean met Lisa. I suck at summeries please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Note : I Don't own anything... R & R!**

Lisa Pov

Lisa taped the small cardboard box from corner to corner. She was finally moving out of her apartment and into her new expensive house. She still didn't understand why she got a two bedroom when a one bedroom would be cheaper but maybe she could use it for storage of something.

Beside the coffee table her phone buzzed madly. She looked at the screen where her friend had texted her.

_**About five min.**_ it read, Her friend, was never good at modern phones or anything like computers, he also worked for a moving company and was helping her move for free she owed him big time.

Lisa grabbed the heaviest box she could find,_ If I get it out now I don't have to do it later_ she thought.

She had to put the box down to open the door and jumped when it slammed behind her as she walked out.

_Hope I didn't leave my keys._

She trotted down stairs trying to look for each step before she put her foot down.

Why did she have to live on the third floor?

She got angry as soon as she heard the chime of the lobby door ding. Who ever needed up stairs would have to wait. but the man just played with his tiny phone his other hand tucked on one of the coat pockets, and sat in one of the plush waiting chairs.

Lisa gasped as she set the box on the flood she realized the man was glancing at her but she didnt make eye contact. She tilted her head out side to see if her friend had shown. Nope.

"Waiting for some one?" The man asked in a husky voice.

Lisa turned around and looked at the man. "Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah, sort of." He grunted.

She walked over and stuck he hand out. "Names Lisa."

He glanced at her with green eyes before taking her hand. "Dean."

"So dean, are you new here I haven't seen you around before."

"No no just um, visiting." Dean said.

"Not a stalker are you?" she joked.

"What no, why see any one like that before?" he asked seriously.

"I- um no." Why was this guy so hostile all the sudden?

Dean relized he seemed to of had made a bad first impression.

"Hey wanna get a beer?"

"sorry, moving." she said nodding to the box by the stairs.

"Oh, need help." he pestered.

"sure."

They climbed the stair well back to her place and collected three more boxes, Dean insisted that he could carry more but having someone's broken back in my mead wasn't a good thing.

"God what do you have in here bricks and hammers?" Dean laughed.

"Ha Ha, just to let you know that box has all stuffed animals." she laughed.

Dean laughed to but looked in one of the handle hole just to make sure it wasnt ture she laughed agian.

Out side three car horns announced to arrival of her friend. Lisa and her friend carter carried the boxes to the car out side she could hear Dean talking on his phone.

"Yeah, I found something. Dont know, oh hey I tell Dad I might not make it back to night,

what no not that, yeah I might have a lead on you know what ever it is ,Yeah ha ha, bye."

Two hours later she had mover half of her stuff and her friend had gone home Dean still sat in the lobby.

looking around.

"Hey Dean thanks for th help, do you want to grab that beer you talked about?"

Dean looked back to the stairs then stood up, she hadnt realized how tall he was with out a box in his hands.

"Sure."

They walked around the corner to a black 67 impala. Even in the dark the paint glittered.

"Oh wow Dean she's beautiful."

"Yeah you are- or she is." he stumbled he cleared his throat running his hand threw his short hair.

"Get in."

As He started the car the radio burst to life to classic rock.

"nice." she said.

They arrived at the diner and sat in one corner seat.

"So Dean tell me a little about your self."

She could tell he instantly felt uncomfortable. "Well me my brother and my Dad were... traveling we spend lots of time on the road doing work, other people cant or wont do."

"Like what?"

"I- defestation of sewer rats." he smiled "Naw mostly fixing old things like unused cars or bikes.'

"Well that must be interesting. Ever see the worlds largest rubber band?" She laughed.

"Naw were strictly business." Dean laughed smiling. "OK your turn."

"I am an only child dont go many places except Vegas, and work a boring job."

"Wow, Sister you need to get out more!"

"Ha you think."

Dean stood up. "Come on."

"What where?" she smiled

"Carnavile on Jackson street."

"OK lets go But its your funeral!"

"Oh my god that was amazing!" she yeld jumping up and down like a child.

"Yeah I was about to take the sword from his mouth!" Dean joked. "Hows that for a place holder!"

"here." she gave him a photo.

"Whats this?"

"The roller-costar has an automatic camera."

"Oh god I nearly craped myself in that thing!"

They laughed this was a very fun day.

Dean dropped her off at her fount door on the third floor.

"Good night, Dean Winchester." Lisa said fumbling her keys.

"Night Lisa." he laughed.

Before he left, their lips met for a few long moments.

Lisa wrapped her arms around his waist kissing him back. Slowly she opened the door and they went in. The door slammed behind them. Quickly still kissing her he grabbed both legs making her jump and wrap her legs around his waist . Lisa broke away fumbling to get her shirt off as Dean carried her to the bed. As they fell on the bed Dean pulled the only remaining sheet over them.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean Pov

Dean's eyes flickered sorely and he rubbed the spot where he had knocked his head on the wall.

Beside him a buzzing noise made him turn his head to his phone.

He grabbed it slowly trying not to wake Lisa who still slept beside him , laying on her stomach the sheet covering half of her body. while her dark brown hair covered the rest.

He flipped it open to revel he had over nine text, aren't I popular, he thought

He read some others to messed up to understand, probably those were his dads, he could almost picture his Dad cursing at the phone to work. Others were clear and easy to read.

_Dean where are you?_

_Did you find it!_

_DEan hat! _ Hat really?Dean smiled he was gonna have to teach his Dad to text.

_Dean dad wants you home he's gonna brake the phone at least call._

Dean text quickly. _sorry research fell asleep in car_ . he lied.

"let me guess you have to leave?"

Dean turned to Lisa and saw hurt written all over her face.

"I-um."

"No, No its alright ,like you said before your all business." Lisa stood up warping the sheet around her and began to pick up clothes that had fallen on the floor.

"Lisa I didn't say I had to leave ." Dean defended himself.

"Yeah, but you never said you were gonna stay either!"

"Just because I didn't say it doesn't mean i wasn't thinking it! Why did girl always assume the worst!

"Yeah and I a mind reader!"

Dean hoped out of the bed and grabbed Lisa by the arms. "Hey, your not a mind reader and I should have said I what was gonna stay, come on we can go back to the diner coffee,?"

That seemed to calm her down realizing she had over reacted.

"OK, your right sorry."

After they got dressed they went back to the diner and started talking again and dean kept ignoring his families phone calls.

He met Lisa's friend who helped her move in to her new house, very roomy.

Guy kind of had an eye on Lisa tho.

The day had gone by and to be honest was a little boring to what he was used to.

They walked around the new neighborhood around two PM,

Lisa sat on the swing rocking back and forth looking at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said smiling. She stood up and placed he hand on the back of his head and kissed him.

What was that for?"

"No reason, what do you want to do next?" She asked.

"Dont know we could-"dean gave her a look.

"Is that all you think about?" Lisa laughed.

Dean laughed to not wanting to answer. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her away from the park. Dean looked back and caught someone just ducking in the seat of a car.

Was someone watching them? dean rested his other hand on his pocket to make sure he still had his knife. yep.

As Dean got into the car he looked at his phone no more calls.

Dean started to drive he knew where he was going but wouldnt get there till 10 they had time to kill. He was aware Lisa was looking at him and had taken off her seat belt.

"What are you doing?" he asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"Your asking alot of questions, but I Ive heard its just best to live in the moment." she smiled.

"Your a good driver right?"

"I like to think so."

"Can you drive with your eyes closed?"

"If I need to."

"Great!" She got off her chair and sat on top of him and started to kiss him running her hand threw his hair.

"Yeah Ill need to pull over!" Dean grunted trying to pull over.

Suddenly sirens started up behind them.

"Dammit." they said.

Lisa got off, Dean could see the officer walking he was about half way across to his car.

Dean step hard on the petal and the Apala roared and raced off practically a rocket. Behind them the officer just stood there dumb founded.

"WoooHooo!" Dean yelled out the window Lisa laughing in shot-gun.

Later at nine they arrived at the many people were there only a group of kids and an old drunk at the counter.

"Ill be right back." Lisa said and walked to the bathroom.

He sat there staring after her for a few moments then his hand flew to his pocket and grabed his phone and punched in a number.

"Hello?"

"Sammy?" He didnt know why he asked he knew it was him.

"Dean where the hell are you!"

"Where Ive been the last three days, Sam?"

"Yeah no calls no text nothing."

"What are you talking about i gave you a message bout around one thats not nothing."

"Dean Dads thought it got you he's out there right now hunting!"

"What and it didnt cross your mind to I dont know go with him!" he never forgive him self if something happened to dad it would always be on him either not calling or not going or not staying.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lisa come out of the bathroom and walking toward him.

"Bye Sammy."

"NO Wait-"

Dean smacked the phone closed as Lisa sat down.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Wrong number." Lie

"Hey want to get out of here?" Lisa said drinking the rest of her drink and putting down a the tip.

"Sure."

They got up and left. Out side the sky had had gotten darker. As they walked to the car Lisa flipped her empty beer bottle in her hand.

"Ill throw this away."

He nodded and she went over to a one of the barrels half full of trash.

Dean started to walk over to her as he saw three guys eye her and were walking over. Lisa saw them to and they quickened their pace.

"Hey where you goin?" one of the guys asked.

"yeah the nights still young."

"Ditch this geek and we can have some fun, baby."

Dean spun around holding his ground as they came up to them.

"Dude I dont know if you understood me or not but I was talk-en to the lady!" The second man said overly intoxicated.

"Man One you dont call me dude and two you should just keep walking." Dean growled Lisa standing bravely beside him.

"Baby You dont wanna hag around this bitch lets go!" The man grabbed her arm and she punched him in th face.

For a reason unknown they attacked him and one guy stayed with Lisa.

Dean felt the punches being thrown and the breath being knocked out of him as a foot met his rib cage.

"Dean!" Lisa yelled. kicking the guy holding her.

They pushed him down thinking they had won. Dean looked up ion his hands and knees blood coming from his nose. As soon as he looked someone punched him and it set pain vibrating threw his face. As they walked away Lisa still with them Dean realized he could make this so much more easer. He ran to the car and popped the trunk and grabbed a 45. He walked up the the unsuspecting victims. One turned around and.

BANG!

"OWWWWW!" the man fell over grasping his foot in pain.

"Who's the bitch now, I could of blown it all off!" The other two ran leaving their konrad on the floor.

"Come on Lisa Lets go."

She didnt object and ran over hugging him close. Dean winched in pain.

"Are you sure you dont want to go to the hospital?" Lisa said giving him the packet of ice.

"Ya, not a big fan of hospitals."

He lay the one leg bent over the couch and the other sprawled over to the other end. Lisa laid on top of him placing ice on his face. He felt comfortable even with Lisa laying on on his bad side.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean opened his eyes just to slits not only because one was swollen but because Lisa wasn't beside him. On the table was a large bottle of scotch and three glasses, they didnt drink last night, except the back at the bar.

Suddenly something fell up stairs and heard someone curse. A man curse.

He could hear there were two as they came down stairs. One went two the kitchen while the other grabbed the scotch.

Dean struck out with his knife grabbing the mans arm. They rolled on the floor till Dean was on top and held the knife to the tall mans throat.

"Sam?"

"Dean, Get off."Dean helped his almost dead brother off the floor and looked to the kitchen hus dad stood there not looking happy.

"Dean what happened, where were you ,why did you come here, did you find it?" His dad flooded him with questions.

"No I dont even know what were hunting, I c-came here cause it was empty and I was sure the owner wasn't coming back."

"Dean we saw the girl." Sam said not making eye contact.

"So she was a one night stand no bug deal." He lied it hurt him to even say the words he didnt want them to know how much he liked Lisa.

"Dean you look like crap Im sure she didnt beat you up." His dad growled.

"Bar fight."

"Humans did this to you, Boy get your head out of your ass and see your going soft!"

"Dad were not superhuman our only weakness isnt monsters we bleed just as easy as normal people!"

"Dean I saw you hunt a jinn and not get a scratch!"

Was his dad right was he going soft?

"Lets go!" His dad headed for the door.

He was going to regret this. "No."

"NO?" Sam and their dad said different reactions tho Sam looked relieved and his dad looked angry.

"you know what OK stay get her and your self killed!" His dad left and he could hear his father slam the car door.

"Dean I know how you feel." Sam said an understanding smile on his face. He pointed to a note on the table.

"One night stand Sammy!"

"Its Sam." Then left smiling.

Dean imediently grabbed the note.

Dean

_**Sorry I didnt want to wake you **_

_**But had to get to work **_

_**Ill Be back at 1 see you then **_

_**Love you : Lisa.**_

Work OK time to do some work of his own Dean grabbed his gun and put it in his pocket He got on the computer and looked up recent deaths .

He called about a dozen people.

"Ok So his heart was missing?"

"OK yep thats all I needed thank you."

He went out and checked out crime scenes,

He got home and had all his stuff sprawled along the coffee table. His eyes flashed up as he heard a car door shut out side.

Dean looked at the clock 1:14.

Dean _**g**_rabbed all his stuff and shoved it in to a small bad and tossed it under the couch and sprawled him self across the couch closing his eyes.__Lisa got in just that seconded.

She flopped her keys on the table and leaned down and kissed him.

"Is that going to be my wake up call from now on?" he asked.

"Maybe, how are you feeling?"

"Better now your here." He smiled it was funny he actually meant it.

Lisa pressed her self to him and kissed him harder.

Dean lifted hus shirt over hus head breaking their kiss for just a moment. Lisa smiled and stood up motioning her finger for him to follow her up stairs.

Dean got up not hesitating one moment as they got up stairs Lisa had turned on the shower.

He walked faster and met her there and picked her up and they fell in the tub. Dean took off his favorite jeans as Lisa did the same the water was hot sending steam every where.

Dean Walked up stairs his jeans warm from the dryer and his cuts healed.

He looked around the room and in the landery room then he founder her he leaned in the door way waiting for her to see him. she put the clothes in the washer and turned arouned smiling when she saw him.

Dean walked up to her and lifted her up on the dryer. She laughed.

He held the side of her face lightly and kissed her their lips berley brushing.

"Lisa," he cleared his throat wishing he had a beer in his hands or at least by him.

"I Love you." he said his voice catching.

She smile and kissed him back.

"Come on lets go out."

Dean clicked the camera far from their faces.

"Thats a keeper." Lisa grimed. Dean smiled and wrote the date and place on the back.

they had decided to try new diners and bars careful they were safe to avoid further interactions of the time with the three men.

As they walked down the street Lisa bumped a man.

"Sorry."

"No its fine - Dean?"

Dean turned around growning. "Hey1 Sammy."

"Sammy your little brother?" Lisa asked.

"Yep the one and only And its Sam." Sam stood there looking at him with a "Really one night stand" look.

"So what are you doing here." Sam asked and looked at dean. Lisa answered.

"Were here site seeing, you should come."

"Sorry gotta go but have fun, Be careful Dean." Sam said.

"Wait Sammy!" Dean grabbed his brothers sleeve and whispered in his ear.

"Its a Werewolf."

"We know."

Dean nodded to Sam an walked away putting his arm around Lisa.

Dean yawed and Put up the Werewolf files 11;45 the clock read. He Looked over to the arm chair were Lisa had fallen asleep at nine.

Was his dad right was he getting soft? Was it time for him to get back to his totally evil, life threatening job. Did he really plan to stay here all his life.

He could almost picture it two kids German shepherd and maybe a cat, and Lisa.

But what if she died it would always be his fault! He looked at the dresser and could see his car keys. then his eyes trailed to their picture at the wall the one of Lisa and her friend Zack. Zack and his truck! The truck at the park the truck across the street. And in the picture with Lisa and him in the very back he had to walk over to see but it was there in the back Zack! Dean grabbed his keys and went to his car getting out his phone.

"Sam!" Dean said racing the car along the block.

"Dean do you know Im sleeping or was." Sam grumbled.

"I found the wolf!"

"What really, Dad Dean found the werewolf!"

"Sam it Knows Lisa its been watching her."

"What were on our way!"

"No Im almost to you." Dean said turning the car to the right sharply.

"Dean, If it want Lisa it will wait till shes alone." Hanging up he made a you turn knocking over trash cans.

Dean opened the door slowly and there he was Zack leaning over Lisa Teeth bared, he was going to turn her!

Dean slipped his hand over Zack's mouth and pulled him out side slamming his on the wall.

"You hurt her I'll KILL YOU!" Dean Pulled out his gun and shot. Zack fell to the floor.

Dean ran to the car and popped the trunk.

He turned around and felt his head meet the car door.

"She's mine All Mine and when I turn her you'll have to kill her!"

BANG!

"Dean Dean wake up!" Dean opened his eyes the pain in his head increasing.

"Dad is-"

"Yes its dead."

Dean felt his head and his eyes became blurry. He saw his hand covered in his own blood,

Dean shook his head witch didn't help at all.

He stumbled to the house and went to the bath room ignoring Sam's yells for him.

Dean walked up stairs and realized Lisa Was still asleep but had moved to the couch.

He went and washed his head and cleaned his hand after a few moments he was clean he looked at his phone and saw a text from Sam.

"We'll give you time to do what you need to do."

Dean knew what he needed to do he needed to break up with Lisa But now wasn the time and he loved her

"Why?" he whispered tears forming un his eyes he wiped away he needed to man up.

Slowly the image of of the two kids and the dog and house and apple pie life disappeared right that seconed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok this is the last chapter for A new Way to live.

Lisa Pov

"Lisa…wake up."

Lisa rubbed the side of her face not opening her eyes yet; she looked and saw Dean leaning over her, his green eyes soft.

"Hey did I fall asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah, Lisa I need to…to talk to you." Dean turned his head not meeting her eyes. She could see a pinkish tint to the side of his face and dried blood on his hair, her eye became wide.

"Dean what happen to you!" she jumped up siting him on the couch and seeing the bump on his head more clearly.

"You're a heavy sleeper Lisa." He said, his voice sounded like he was forcing those words to come out.

"Dean we got to get you to a doctor, this looks deep!" she stated, would he have a concussion, nine out of ten chance, yes.

"Lisa, no just…just listen, ok?" he said pushing her hands away.

She nodded a bit confused, or maybe he was, she wasn't ruling anything out with a gash like that.

"Lisa you know I travel, a lot with my family, and…well they sort a need me to get back to work with them." He stammered.

"Ok, well that's good isn't it?"

"On the road, Lisa." Dean said rubbing his face with his hands leaning forward. She finally understood he was leaving, the way he said it was like he had no other choice, she could see he was in debate with himself, one side told him to stay will the other said go. She had heard about his family and knew he would…die for them but was he really going to give up there live together so he can drive cross-country on a car?

"Oh." Was all she could come up with a bit baffled by the sudden turn of events.

"Yeah, Lisa I have to go…" he started.

"No you don't, Dean you can stay, I know you love your family but they have their own lives they can handle themselves it's not like they're going to start running into burning buildings without you!"

Dean smiled a bit, but his eyes still showed his own misery, "Lisa please don't make this harder for me, Dad and Sammy will tear each other's throats out.

"So, you just let them drag you along, they don't control your life!" Her words were wrong she knew it the second they came out, her broken heart was the one speaking and it wouldn`t shut up and see he was as hurt as she was about this.

"No, I just balance everything out for them, I can't abandon my family!"

"You're not, I left home for collage but no one calls that abandoning your family, it means that you want to take control of your life and move on!" she stood up looking down at him.

"Lisa please I`m all they got and I need to go." Dean stood up beside her looking at her with pleading green eyes. Slowly tears formed in her eyes and she wrapped around him tears the flowing down her face.

He did the same, she couldn`t tell if he was crying her eyes were shut tight trying to go away from the moment. He was right his family needed him and she wasn't going to be the one to take it away from him. She would miss him, that cheap beer whisky smell on his jacket, the way he glanced at her and most importantly him.

"I know." She finally managed to push the words from her throat, it felt like acid coming out though. She held him closer just to help ease the pain. Slowly she let go, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"I`ll visit if I'm ever back in town?" he suggested.

She smiled tears still streaming down her face, "Ok but call first, I hate surprises." Dean smile back and grabbed his stuff putting it in the pockets of his jacket. He kissed he one last time and walked to the door opening it. "See ya` Lisa."

"Bye, Dean."

And he shut the door. Her tears didn`t start till she heard the engine of the impala start and drive up the road. She collapsed on the couch closing her eyes hoping to escape the day.

Dean`s grip on the wheel tighten and he rubbed his eyes with one hand.

**Man up!**

If he was sure his dad would have chosen the cheapest hotel out there, Grey Bird Motel read the sign. He parked in one of the spots next to his Dad's spare truck. He sat in the Impala for a few moments recalibrating himself. This was war agenst man and monster, he couldn`t go losing his head like this!

He got out of the car and opened the trunk fumbling around for his lock pick. There, he walked to the cash register and waited until someone came around.

"Hey you need a room?" asked the man.

"No, um a couple of guys one sasquatch and the other bout yey big, can you tell me the room number there in?" He asked measuring his dads high about half an inch taller than him.

"Oh yeah Room 234, Grumpy said do not disturb and no maids." Dean nodded his thanks and walked to the number. He knocked on the green door getting his game face on. It took a few seconds and he was sure they had their guns ready if it wasn't him. The door opened and Dean pushed his was threw.

"Mind giving me some god damn space, Sam!" as he struggled through the gap in the door. Sam opened it all the way and he almost fell in. He looked around the room and saw the packed bags they had just been waiting for him. "Wow these places get shadier and shadier in each state." Dean commented.

"Thought you might not show." His dad seamed to glare at him. Dean lowered his gaze. "Yeah well I`m here now what?"

"Were headed to Ohio, some friends need help clearing out a vamps nest." Sam said putting away his gun. Dean nodded. His Dad still stared at him, "Is your head out of your ass?"

"Yes,… sir."

"Good," His dad grabbed the bags and headed for the door Dean and Sam following close behind. "We`ve got work to do."


End file.
